Torn Apart
by xDomBillyx
Summary: Ephram's back from the Julliard Summer Program and still doesn't know about Madison... but someone else does... RR
1. Torn Apart

Ephram looked deeply into Amy's eyes. "I'm glad we're together."

Amy looked down at the ground She knew something he didn't. He was going to be a father. Her father had told her that. They had gotten into a little fight again and he blurted it out. _'But it's a secret,'_ she thought.

"What's wrong, Amy?" he asked. She paused. "Nothing—Nothing, Ephram," she had to think quick. "I love you, too, but—"She couldn't spill the beans. Everyone would get mad at her and then before she knew it she'd be on Zoloft again.

"But—What's wrong, Amy?" Ephram asked picking up Amy's head and brushing away the hairs. "I thought we could trust each other?"

_'Oh no!'_ she thought. This is exactly what she didn't want him to say.

"I- I think we're moving a bit... fast." She put her hand on his.

"Fast?" he asked. He wanted to make this work so badly, she could tell it on his face.

"Just a little." Amy swallowed hard. He'd been home exactly one day and already she was lying to him. For his sake, he had better get into Julliard or at least not see Madison.

"Okay, we'll slow down then." Ephram kissed her softly on the lips. "I had better get back home. I'm supposed to help Delia with something. Duty awaits!" he said as he walked off of Amy's porch.

Amy smiled at his enthusiasm. He was really serious about being together and that's why it hurt so much to lie to him. Amy stared at the last place she saw him before Ephram got into the car. Soon dusk turned to night and Dr. Abbot came out.

"What's wrong, Amy?" he asked.

Amy slowly shook her head indicating that she didn't want to talk about it, especially with him. He was the one who had told her that Madison was pregnant. And with Ephram's baby. She sighed and looked at her father.

"It's about Ephram, isn't it?"

She shook her head slowly. Of course having a fatherly nature towards his daughter he jumped to conclusions. "You're not pregnant, _are you_?" he asked nervously.

"No, Dad." She said. "I'm not. I'm just worried about him. Why did you have to tell me?"

"Because I don't want you pregnant," Her father said as he hugged her and kissed her on the top of her head.

"Your mom and me we really care for you." Amy and her father headed back into the house. Amy was still confused, but tired. She decided that she'd sleep on it and go talk to Dr. Brown tomorrow, sometime when Ephram's not around.


	2. Waiting for Dr Brown

Amy headed off to see Dr. Brown early. She grabbed a sweatshirt and walked into the kitchen. There her mother gave her a kiss on the cheek and asked where she was heading. Amy replied quickly that she was going to see Dr. Brown to talk to him. She briskly walked out the door. It was an early August morning and a bit chilly. Amy quickly put on the sweatshirt and got into her car and drove off.

A few minutes later, Amy reached Dr. Brown's office. She looked at the clock in her car. It read that it was 10 a.m. She was to meet Ephram at 2. She shut the car off and got out. _This wasn't going to be a happy visit_, she surmised. Amy opened the door of the office and saw her grandmother.

"Hello." Amy said.

"Hello, dearest," replied her grandmother, "Are you looking for your father?"

"No, I'm not. Do you know when Dr. Brown is free?" she asked as she walked towards the desk.

Her grandmother looked in a book for about a minute and said, "He's free for about a half hour at 11:15. What's wrong?"

"It's nothing physical; I just have to talk to him."

"Okay, deary." She said and smiled.

Amy walked out and waved goodbye. She got into the car and checked her purse. She had a dollar fifty in change. She sighed and started up the car. She sat back and turned on the radio. There was nothing good on and she sat there for a few minutes.

_'What to do?'_ she thought.

She turned on the car and pulled it out of in front of Dr. Brown's office. She pulled into a near diner and got out. She waved at a few old friends and as soon as they passed by her she rolled her eyes. She smiled to herself and was glad that she knew what the "real" world was unlike those girls. She sat at an empty table and a waitress came up to her.

"Can I take your order?" she asked.

"I'll just have a small ice tea, thanks."

The waitress left and came back with her drink. Time went on slowly for Amy. She thought about what to say to Ephram's father. She came up with the only thing that made sense: Come out with it. She checked the clock on the wall in the diner. It was 10: 42. Amy got up and went to the cash register. She told the waitress all she had was a drink, paid for it and went out to her car. Amy took a small drive to Dr. Brown's office again and sat in the car for a few minutes. Avril Lavigne's "Don't Tell Me" came on the radio. Amy thought of how different her relationship with her old boyfriend, Tommy, was compared to the one with Ephram. She smiled thinking about Tommy. She truly cared about him, but his addictions were getting in the way. She then thought of Ephram and that thought brought Amy to haunting stop. It brought her back to reality. The song ended and she got out of her car.

_ 'Here goes nothing,'_ She thought.


End file.
